hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Ikana
The Kingdom of Ikana is a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War and Termina: Total War. They are unlocked by beating a Short Campaign as the Darknut Legion or a Long Campaign as any faction. Description The ancient Kingdom of Ikana is a large mystery to all of Hyrule. At one point in history they controlled a vast empire of glory and prosperity. Then one day, a sudden civil war broke out among their people. Within a few short days, their entire Kingdom vanished. All their people and cities completely gone from the face of Hyrule with no explanation. Many centuries passed and their existence became a myth, though many claim to see their cities vanish in and out of existence over the years. Now in recent times their cities have begun to reappear at large in their barren homeland to the south. It is a mystery what had happened to them all these years, but now the Ikanians have returned, and to them all the inhabitants of Hyrule cannot be trusted. Neither living nor dead, the Ikanians are cursed with the appearance of skeletal warriors, though it is unknown if it is only a magical facade or if they truly have become such monstrosities. Regardless, their numbers grow and their army prepares to destroy those who would betray them. The army of Ikana is a fairly balanced one, armed with professional grade weaponry and armor. The undead appearance of the Ikanians also gives them a certain psychological edge in a fight. Despite their masterwork weapons, armor, and training, the resources in Ikana's homeland are nearly run dry, and they have a poor economy to field troops. As such, soldiers are rather expensive and costly to lose in a fight. Whatever high price their soldiers may desire, the money is well worth the effort of assembling a mighty army worthy of the name Ikana. Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Best of the Best: Soldiers trained by the Kingdom of Ikana have undergone years of battle in their civil war, and as such have much more experience in battle. * Starved to Death: Ikana's homeland is largely devoid of resources in the campaign. * Immune to the Elements: The curse of Ikana has unexpectedly granted them immunity to extreme heat and frost, and as such they suffer no penalties for where they are forced to fight. * Celibate Curse: The Curse of Ikana has left the population without the ability to have children. Ikanians cannot increase their population numbers in the campaign. Campaign Info * Faction Leader: King Igos du Ikana * Settlements: 1 ** Ikana (city, capital) * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 30 regions ** Long Campaign: hold 40 regions Ikana spawns at turn 1 if it is chosen as the player's faction; otherwise it spawns around turn 40. If Ikana is occupied by another faction when Ikana spawns, they will immediately declare war on that faction and lay siege to the city. Gameplay The soldiers of Ikana have been eternally cursed: They are now little more than twisted skeletons hellbent on seeking revenge. Unable to increase their population, Ikana must rely on a finite number of soldiers (not including mercenaries). This might seem like a brutal disadvantage on their part, but as long as Fissures to Termina remain open, they can constantly bring back their fallen soldiers for free. That's right, Death is only a minor inconvenience and a month's march from the pits of purgatory to those of Ikana. Even the undead Stalfos envy this loophole of immortality. At the start of the game several cracks into Termina will appear in Ikana. An Ikanian player will want to defend these at all costs, as if the enemy brings in enough soldiers and artillery they can seal the cracks and cut Ikana off from manifesting soldiers. As long as you keep the cracks open though, your army will slowly march through them every so often and those that have fallen in battle will follow. As long as the fissures remain open, death is inconsequential to the Ikanians. They'll simply return to Termina after being slain, where they will begin their march back into Hyrule. As such you must protect the fissures at all costs, otherwise you'll be stuck with a destructible and limited army. Fortunately you can stack entire armies on a fissure to defend it, or if you have the resources you can even construct a fort around your hellmouths. Units will only respawn when the entire unit is destroyed (so the number of soldiers is always constant). Respawning Ikanian units retain their experience (since all of them start with maximum experience), however Generals will lose any items they keep as ancillaries. In addition to that, being a faction that starts out worshipping Majora you'll have access to its units as you expand, so Ikana's army is potentially not limited: Majora will reward good progress on the player's part. It is implied that destroyed Termina Fissures can be replaced by 'selling an army's worth of souls' to Majora. It is planned that Ikana might renounce Majora and go back to worshipping the Goddesses, which will dispel their curse. They will play out more like other factions from that point. Units Standard * The Drafted * Gatekeepers * Footmen * Boltmen * Garo Ninjas * Gibdos * Noblemen * Battle Chariots * Hollow Knights * Death Shamans * Shadow Keese Siege Weaponry * Ikana Trebuchets * Inferno Cannon Agents * Disciple of Majora Command * Cursed Captain * Cursed General Heroes * King Igos du Ikana * Captain Keeta * Garo Master * Gomess Tech Tree The Kingdom of Ikana have a very focused techtree with a lot of building prerequisites and population marks to be reached. Their barren landscape and quality units are reflected with poor economy buildings and expensive costs. Their techtree is also dual in nature: Players can continue to worship Majora in return for power and his favor, or they can seek repentance from the Goddesses to repair the damage to their land. Both options lead to very different settlement types as well as giving Ikana four different Upgrade levels. Hamlet *'Crack into Termina': A small crack in the earth from which the dead of Termina can march into Hyrule. *'Civilian Sector': Once served as a large housing district for all the civilian population of Ikana. *'Favor of Majora': Orders the inhabitants of Ikana to create idols of Majora in his name. As the population of a city increases, you can order further idols be displayed. Increases the chance that Majora will lend support to your efforts and increases the law of the city. *'Repentance for the Goddesses': Orders the inhabitants of Ikana to create idols of the Goddesses in their name. As the population of a city increases, you can order further idols be displayed. Decreases the chance of Majora lending his support and creates unrest within host city. If enough idols are present the city will convert to Strict Goddess Worship, eliminating the negative effects of the idols and allowing you to train living units. *'Ikanian Farms': Simple farmland devoted to cultivating crops for Ikana. Can only be constructed if no Termina Fissure is present and Majora Worship is abolished. Upgrades to a larger size as population increases. Village *'Termina Fissure:' A large fissure in the earth from which entire armies can march into Hyrule from Termina. *'Military Sector:' Once served as a large training ground and armory district for many soldiers of Ikana. Town *'Sacred Sector:' Once served as a graveyard for the dead of Ikana, patrolled by soldiers tasked with guarding their spirits. *'Termina Corridor:' More cracks open up upon the earth, allowing more denizens of Termina to slip into Hyrule. Large Town *'Luxury Sector:' Once served as living quarters for the wealthiest of Ikana, as well as guests from foreign nations. City *'Termina Portal:' A large gaping pit into the earth of Hyrule allows entire populations to move from Termina. *'War Council Sector:' Once served as a base of operations and planning for the various generals of Ikana's armies. *'Tower of Worship:' Massive tower constructed in order to appease and worship the Ikana deity, be it Majora or the Goddesses of Hyrule. Allows units to train at their first Upgrade Level Large City *'Termina Fixture:' A pit so massive, who knows what terrors of Termina can climb their way into Hyrule? *'Supreme Sector:' Once served as a large base of operations, lavish living quarters, and training grounds for the most famous and deadliest warriors of Ikana. *'Answered Tower of Worship:' Majora or the Goddesses answer the worship and prayer of Ikana, granting them power in their name. Allows Ikana to train at their second Upgrade level. Ikana * Ikana Ikana Category:Majora Worship Category:Strict Goddess Worship